


The Woods

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Aurora - Freeform, Aurora Aksnes - Freeform, Blood, Cannibalism, Everything has a Price, Horror, Infection of a different kind, Minnesota, Murder, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Other, Own Characters - Freeform, Pretty When You Cry, fantastic creatures, flesh, horror story, lana del rey - Freeform, own story, sobrenatural, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: ”I believe in compulsory cannibalism. If people were forced to eat what they killed, there would be no more wars.”-Abbie Hoffman





	1. RUN.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first own story I write, I hope you like it.

Noah was what some people would call weird, he wasn't very social and he didn't have any friends. He was practically invisible to everyone in the high school, Which he will finish that current year.

He lived in a pretty small town outside of Minnesota, the town was surrounded by a Beautiful forest. But, if I have to describe Noah physically I would say that he is a tall and skinny boy with brown and big eyes and curly black hair. 

One day, coming back from school he was walking by the sidewalk with his earphones on and he listened to a voice -”Hey Larsson!”- It was Pete ,The stupid and ignorant bully who he's only motto in life was the pleasure of torturing and tormenting Noah -”Hey, HEY, FAGGOT, ARE YOU DEAF!?”- Noah started feeling more and more anxious -”HEY! I AM TALKING TO YOU”- Noah started running and Pete followed him -”IF I GET YOU, BELIEVE ME, YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE DEAD AS YOU FUCKING MOTHER”- his mother...Noah started thinking about his mother and also what she told him ’ _If_ _someday_ _you_ _feel_ _in danger_ , _go_ _to_ _the_ _forest_ , _she_ _will_ _protect_ _you_ ’ she will protect you? Who is she? That were interesting words with interesting questions behind, but there was no time for it. Noah kept running and went into the forest.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

When he got in there he started walking, walked and walked until he got a specific place, he kept thinking about his mother until he heard Peter’s voice again -” Larsson!!? where are you!?”- Pete kept asking, Noah hide into a hole on one tree, he was skinny enough to get into it.

And he saw Peter’s fat and big legs through the hole he was terrified until something murmured him.

[End it]

[Come on, kill him]

[Don’t be shy, you can do it]

Noah didn't even think about it, like if he were following his primitive instincts, he sneaked out of the hole, trying to not make any noise, he grabbed a rock and he just throws it to Peter’s head. He listened to Peter’s body hit the ground and he also saw how the blood was getting out from his head.

Peter was definitely dead, there was no doubt about it, the question was, what the hell he is going to do with the body?

 


	2. EVERYTHING HAS A PRICE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”No matter how much you change, you still got to pay a price for the things you've done”  
> -Ben Affleck.

 

-”Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!”- Noah yelled -”OH MY GOD”-his hands started trembling, he was in pure panic, he didn't know what to do with the obvious evidence of his crime until again, something whispered to him.

[You know what to do, Noah]

[Eat him]

[There is nothing wrong to do it!]

-”NO! I CANT DO IT!”- Noah cried out

[EAT HIM, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT]

Noah searched on Peter’s pockets until he found a little knife, he didn't know what Pete planned to do with it. He grabbed the knife and started cutting the right cheek, he took the piece of flesh to his mouth; when he started chewing a memory of his mother came to his head again, specific words actually ’ _Noah_ , _please_ _remember_ , _everything_ _has_ _a_ _price_ ’ and OBVIOUSLY cannibalism had a fucking price.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

The air felt weird, it was something beyond the smell of the fresh blood and a dead body, it was...odd. After he felt the weirdness of the air a strong wind started making circles with the least it was pretty awesome but incredibly scary at the same time. And finally, he heard something walking, he got scared as fuck because he thought that it was a possible witness of his crime; but he saw something, it wasn't human, it was like a woman, but, with a cow skull instead of head and two big black wings. He didn't have any time to react when that thing was behind him and murmured -”Everything has a price”- when she, or whatever it was, touched his shoulder an incredible pain started in his head, it was like his skull started growing so much that his skin was breaking, he started coughing blood, his back hurt too, his arms and his legs were growing in a bizarre way, everything turned black, maybe he passed out.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

-”What the hell?”- When he woke up, in his ignorance about what was going on he tried to stand up, and he did it but with some difficulty, when he was totally up, the first thing he noticed was how incredibly far away from the ground was he, like if he were 6 feet high, then he obviously noticed his legs, they were completely bones, the same thing with his arms, he touched his face, it felt like something rugous, and the most bizarre thing on it, was what it supposed to be his teeth. They were huge and sharp. Almost immediately after he noticed the two gigantic black wings on his back. What the hell happened to him?


	3. PRETTY WHEN YOU CRY.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”False friends are like our shadow, keeping close to us while we walk in the sunshine, but leaving us the instant we cross into a shade.”  
> -Christian Nestell Bovee

 

-”Are you sure this is a good idea?”- Ella asked -”Agh, shut up, do you want to stay with your parents? ”- Nancy replied-” Yeah, that's true, don't be such a chicken”- Sara added while they both laughed.

Ella, Nancy and Sara were 3 friends who were there trying to get out from their ’horrific lives’ and make a bit of camping.

In one hand, Sara and Nancy were the typical slutty friends who think everyone likes them but the truth is that maybe in her school the people have a ’We hate Sara & Nancy club’.

And in the other Hand, Ella is the kind of girl who has problems with her parents and needs the approval of a specific social group being someone she is not, so she can't feel completely like a loser; But in the end, Sara and Nancy didn't care about her, they felt sorry for her that's why they always left her to be with them.

-”Yeah, sure, it's better to with you than with them”- Ella added -”Girls! Look at this! looks like blood ”- Sara yelled; when Nancy and Ella arrived they saw a long pat of blood that gets lost into the huge forest-”Is animal’s blood, you dumbhead”- Nancy giggled sarcastically.

They started to build the campaign tents, one for each one, also the bonfire, everything was ready.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

After the fun, the beer and the gossip everyone went to their respective tents to rest and be ready for the next day, it was supposed to be a 3 days trip. Ella went to hers and tried to sleep.

Was late maybe it was 3:00 am Ella was trying to sleep but she heard her ’friends’ talking in the tent next to her’s.

-”And?”-Sara asked.

-”And what”- Nacy replied.

-”do you think it's okay that we’ve brought her to us?”-

-”Ella?”-

-”Yes, of ,course Ella”-

-”Well, she is having difficult times, her parents are going to divorce and her boyfriend just dump her”-

-”Yeah, but I don't think is not okay that people relation us with her”-

-”Well, don't let her with us is also mean, but she’ll go, I don't think we can handle it for much more”-

Both laughed.

Ella decided to not listen anymore, she put her earphones and played Pretty When You Cry by Lana Del Rey. She started crying in science, she felt horrible, she was totally alone, everything was a lie and the only true thing was what the girls were saying. Yes, her boyfriend dumped her because he was cheating on her, also his parents want to  divorce. Her life was a mess and she was on the point of asking herself why she hasn't committed suicide until now.

She felt tired, Ella wanted to sleep a bit. When she was closing her eyes she heard a voice, a male voice.

[Why do you do this to yourself?]

[They are not your friends]

[They hate you]

[Stop this now.]

-”How!?”- Ella cried out.

[You know how]

[Kill them]


	4. INFECTION OF A DIFFERENT KIND.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”And if there is a God, would he then believe in us?”   
> -Aurora Aksnes, Infection of a different kind.

-”What?”- Ella didn't understand what the hell was going on

[Yes, kill them]

[You can, you can do it]

-”No! They are my friends!”-

[THEY ARE NOT YOUR FRIENDS, THINK! DO IT]

Ella felt how she was losing control of her body. Like if she were a puppet, like if a superior being was controlling her.

She was infected, but it was

different kind of infection.

 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

 

She went to the nearest kent, where Nancy and Sara were sleeping; Ella found some duck tape and she covered Nacy’s mouth, and grab her by her hair to the forest, Ella could felt Nancy’s nails on her skin but Ella had an extraordinary strength so she kept dragging her to the forest.

Ella had a little pocket knife on her shoe, she grabbed it and cut Nancy's throat, Ella felt in her own bare hands the warm of the fresh blood, and the smell took over the place. in another situation, like being herself, she would be scared to death, or in the first place, she wouldn’t kill Nancy. But it was different, in some place very forbidden of her mind she wanted more blood, Something like Sara’s blood.

 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

 

She wanted to run away, but she kept walking to the tent were Sara kept sleeping.

She grabbed some more of duck tape and covered Sara’s mouth, Ella had some resentment to Sara so, she also tied her wrist and ankles with the tape.

Sara was writhing, trying to scape; Ella grabbed her by her ankles and took to the forest.

She threw her defenceless body next to Nacy’s body.

Sara started crying, she was begging and trying to scream. Ella took a rock and she hit her over, and over and over and over again. So much that her face was unrecognizable. Sara ended

like a mass of flesh and blood.

 

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

 

Ella was in shock, she started listening footsteps, she was about to run when she saw him.

A very tall guy, with a cow skull as a head, big black wings and horrific teeth. -”Who are you?”- Ella asked, the thing didn't answer -”TELL ME, WHO ARE YOU?!”- She cried out -”I am just like you ”- the being answered, Ella recognized the voice almost instantly, it was him, he was managing her like a puppet-”Why!?”- She was terrified -”Is a cycle, you will understand soon”- The being touched her shoulder and when he did he vanished on the floor, it was...dead?

She saw he had a bracelet with a name on it, -”Noah?”- she whispered.

Almost immediately she started feeling an incredible pain in all her body.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

In that little town of Minnesota exist a myth. Everyone who stays too much time in the woods, it's never seen again.

*•*


End file.
